


Quarantine Blues

by Mockingbird_22



Series: Losf Smut Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Stuck together in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Jax get quarantined together on the Waverider, after being exposed to a disease. The days tick on until it gets to the point where both really need to get themselves off. However, once Jax sees what Wally can do with his powers, he won't want out of the room anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy a little bit of this rare pair! It was fun to write. Please let me know what you thought :). Also, I wasn't sure if this should be rated mature or explicit, so went with the higher rating just in case!

“I cannot believe they quarantined us both in here,” Jax said for probably the 20th time that evening.

“Dude complaining isn’t gonna make it any better. Or make the time pass any faster. Looks like we just have to get on with it,” Wally answered.

A simple mission for the legends crew, with the help of Kid Flash. That’s all it was supposed to be. But no, it couldn’t ever go that smoothly. Both Jax and Wally had been exposed to some sort of alien disease and were now being quarantined even though the likelihood of them being infected was incredibly low, but Rip had insisted. So this was how Jax found himself stuck in the close quarters of the med bay with Wally.

Wally had insisted that with his increased healing factor he couldn’t get diseases and would be fine but Rip was insistent as ever. He told Wally he knew more about alien diseases than him, that he was in charge on board the ship and that was that. And to make it worse the symptoms of infection only presented after a week. So here they were both stuck like this for seven whole days.

Of course, they could speak to the others through the glass when they came by to bring food or whatever, but being cooped up like that was really not great for either of them.

They passed the time as best they could: playing card games, chatting and bonding over their passions for engineering and cars. Wally was particular impressed with Jax’s knowledge about mechanics, even more so as it was all self-taught. They also spoke about their superhero abilities, Jax talking about how Firestorm were learning to transmute materials and Wally spoke about how he was still discovering new speedster abilities, like phasing and throwing lightning. Gideon was also able to stream some films for them on one of the monitors in the med bay.

The hours still dwindled on, though. Neither particularly minded being stuck together. It was more just the fact that they were stuck at all, that they couldn’t go anywhere else.

By day five it was really taking its toll. Both were antsy and worked up. Bodies full of tension that neither had been able to relieve so far.

“Ah, Fuck. Why does Rip have to treat us like kids? What is it with this it’s his way or nothing? That hasn’t seemed to work so well in the past. I just want out of this damn room,” Jax shouted.

“Hey! You’re not the only one; this isn’t easy for me either. Speedsters don’t exactly do well being cooped up. My body feels like it’s buzzing with all this energy. I haven’t even been able to run for nearly a week, let alone-” Wally fell silent.

“Let alone what?” Jax asked.

“Nothing doesn’t matter. Forget I said anything.”

“What were you gonna say?” Jax demanded.

“Fine. Speedsters get a lot of tension and energy in their bodies that they have to work off. And running isn’t the only way to get rid of it if you catch my meaning?”

“Oh, oh you mean-” Jax answered in realisation.

“Yeh but look just drop it okay, two more days is all before we can go. And it’s not like I can do anything about it anyway.”  
“Well you could, I mean why do you think I’ve been so on edge lately too? We could just both agree to look our separate ways and get it over with? Make this whole thing slightly more bearable?”

“Wait, what really?” Wally asked.

“Well yeah. It’s not like we’ll be getting off on watching the other doing it. Just getting some relief is all. And hey it’s better than waiting til it gets too much then trying to not so subtlety rub one out in the night resulting in waking the other up,” Jax replied.

Wally couldn’t disagree there, at least this way. They could both get the relief they needed and could properly enjoy it. The fact that he had a bit of a crush on Jax, he wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse.

“Alright fine. We’ll just turn away from each other. Obviously, it’s harder to ignore sounds but we can try. Good job the med bay is sound proof anyway, don’t exactly need any of the team coming by and hearing what we’re doing.”

“Speaking of, Gideon please block out all the windows,” Wally requested.

“Of course, Mr West,” Gideon replied.

“Don’t need the team seeing what we’re doing either.” Jax nodded in agreement.

“So you wanna do this right now?” asked Jax.

“Yeah, why not? As good a time as any,” came Wally’s response.

“Well, okay then.”

Both Wally and Jax manoeuvred themselves into a comfortable position on their respective beds. It wasn’t exactly like they could face away from each by a lot but they tried. Both sat against the top of the bed with the pillows propped up. Wally tentatively unzipped his fly and heard Jax follow suit. He was still a little nervous, especially as he generally needed to get himself off a couple of times these days but carried on anyway. It wasn’t like Jax was gonna question what he was doing or how long he spent doing it. And besides, him doing this couldn’t really make Jax uncomfortable if they were doing the same thing. He needed to breathe and not overthink this.

Wally shimmied his boxers and jeans down a little and pulled out his limp cock. No surprise that he wasn’t even the tiniest bit hard yet. Even if thinking about Jax also doing this turned him on a little, the situation was still one he hadn’t experienced before and he felt a bit weird.

He held his dick in his hand and gave a few strokes, yeah that was good. He could feel blood starting to rush southwards. Wally could hear that Jax must have his cock out too, by the tell-tale clothing rustle. Somehow that knowledge made him feel better. Like he was no longer the only one and didn’t need to feel bad about it.

Wally teased and stroked more, relaxing into his more usual way of doing things. Trying to ignore the noises from Jax. And ok yeah. That was definitely turning him on. He felt bad but couldn’t help it, couldn’t help how the little moans and breathless whines from Jax shot straight to his dick. Wally tried to ignore it and concentrate on the job at hand. He pumped his cock getting a good rhythm going, and started to play with his balls with his other hand. Now he was relaxing into it. He started to vibrate his fingers gently at first and then building up the intensity, feeling the pleasure surge through his dick. He couldn’t help but let out little moans at the sensation. He was close.

It just so happened that Jax looked over at that precise moment.

“Holy fuck. You can vibrate your fingers?” came Jax’s amazed voice.

And shit, Jax looking at him like that sent Wally over the edge. Pumping his cock hard with his fingers still vibrating. He wasn’t quick enough (for once) to grab a tissue so ended up coming all over his hand and jeans.

Wally wasn’t quite sure what to do next, luckily that decision was made for him.

“Please, just get your amazing vibrating fingers on me right now.” And who was Wally to say no to a request like that! Yeah, he found Jax attractive but never thought the feeling was mutual, he wasn’t even sure if Jax liked guys!

Wally hopped off his bed and stumbled a little in desperation to get to Jax. He’d wiped the come from his hand on his jeans but still had his cock out. He sat at the end of Jax’s bed and reached over to grasp his dick. He didn’t even think about it. Just let his fingers work on bringing Jax closer to the edge. It didn’t take long, luckily Jax was prepared and had tissues ready as soon as he started to come. One less lot of mess to clear up at least.

They both tucked themselves away, then stared at each other and neither was really sure what to say.

“So,” came Wally’s voice, “That happened. Uh, I’m not really sure where we go from here. I mean you asking me to do that, was it because you like me or just because you saw what I can do?”

“Umm, yeah I think I like you. I do, but I wasn’t sure how you felt and then when I looked over and saw what you were doing, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and I knew I wanted you to touch me. And you did so I took that as a pretty good sign. Do you always vibrate your fingers?”

“Uh sometimes, if I need to release a lot of tension.”

“Damn. Well vibrations or not, I’d definitely be up for returning the favour later.”

“Well actually”, Wally said gesturing to his crotch, “Speedster powers kinda mean I have no refractory period. In fact, I kinda need to get off a couple of times to really feel relaxed.”

Jax stared at Wally in amazement. “Fuck man. We better get started then.”

Wally laughed as he positioned himself better on the bed. Yeh being stuck in here for another two days wouldn’t be the worst thing ever. If only he hadn’t forgotten about the security camera that was.

***********

Rip called to Gideon from the Bridge and asked her to show him all security feeds from the last 24 hours. A pretty routine thing he did, just to check all communal areas of the ship. He diligently went through each one, fast forwarding through the mundane day to day things going on. Until he got to the med bay footage.

And yeah he wasn’t getting that image out of his head anytime soon.


End file.
